February Flowers
by Erratic-Sanity
Summary: It's the month of February, and Dearka wants to send flowers to someone special. But he's having some difficulties...with the month itself! Is there anyone out there that can help him over come the obstacles? Maybe, the Easter Bunny can.


**Blinks. **Yeah, ugh…here's another little fic. with slight implied Dearka/Yzak, VERY SLIGHT. But just something done on a whim, because I, myself,once could not spell February. Anyway, like I mentioned earlier this is a yaoi, so don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. I am using them for my own entertainment.

-:- -:- -:-

**February Flowers**

_February 08 -_

February. February was most certainly the oddest month of the year. With it's twenty-eight days, and its holidays ranging from groundhogs to love. And let's not forget, every four years it changes and just decides to have twenty-nine days. Oh yes, February was odd, heck it was even spelled funny, well at least to Dearka…

"Feb-u, no that's not right. Feb-er, no that doesn't look right either. Okay, one last time, Feb-ba, ughhh!" Dearka felt like screaming, this was ridiculous. Here he was twenty-one years old and he couldn't spell the word 'February' to save his life. He groaned again and started banging his head on the desk.

"You know Dearka; I don't think banging your head on the desk is going to help you with whatever you're doing." A voice laced with amusement floated into his office.

Said head-banger stopped and looked up, shocked at the intrusion into his office. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Yzak?"

"No, the Easter Bunny." The platinum blonde said, while rolling his eyes.

"Ohh, then where are my chocolate eggs?" Dearka replied, returning the sarcasm, looking smug his violet irises locked with ice blue.

Yzak rolled his eyes again, and answered, "Up my ass." Amusement evident. Dearka bit his lips, trying his hardest not to break out into a grin. Noticing the tanned pilot's facial expression he quirked an eyebrow and hesitantly spoke, "What?"

His companion said nothing, and just continued to withhold the smile threatening to crack his face. Yzak was growing annoyed, what the hell was so damn funny? He had a slight idea it had to be perverted, you weren't best friends with someone all you life and not know what the other was thinking. He was cautious, but asked again, "Ok Dearka, spit it out, what's so damn funny?"

The said pilot went to speak, but lost all control and broke out into a boisterous laughter. He hooted and giggled and held tightly onto his sides. He hit the table and roughly wiped the tears of mirth away from his eyes. He laughed until it hurt.

Yzak's eye twitched. He impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for his friend to become calm enough to talk. He waited, and waited, and waited some more. _What the hell! Why is he still laughing? Ugh, that bastard, probably laughing about me, errgg._ "Are you done yet!" he snapped, glaring daggers at the darker blonde.

Dearka just looked up, not at all fazed by the deadly look. He let out a few more laughs and wiped away the last bit of tears. Looking up to meet the cold eyes of his friend he just smiled.

Yzak growled. _Why won't he just go on and tell me. UGH! And I wish he would wipe that dumb look off his face._ His body language just screamed "What".

Delighted he held the cards in this situation, Dearka decided he drawl this out just a little bit longer. The grin left and his face grew serious. He calmly looked Yzak in the eye. He took in a deep breath, exhaled and resumed his eye contact.

"Yzak, I'm not so sure you want to know." His voice deadpan, his face emotionless. He almost lost it when he saw Yzak's eyes grow wide, and his mouth hang ajar just a little bit. But he regained his composure quickly. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and leaned back into his chair, eyes still locked with the other occupant of the room.

"Wha-aa-at do you mean you can't tell me!" Yzak asked incredulously, voice growing louder.

Dearka could tell he was about to fly off the handle. So he uncrossed his arms and gestured a soothing motion while voicing 'calm down'.

"Calm down! Calm down! What the hell! I am calm; I'm just a little bit irritated that I'm wasting my time with you! UGH! You're such and ass Dearka. I came in here to ask you something and then I see you banging your head on the desk, so I try to start a normal conversation and the next thing I know you're over there laughing you ass off like there's no tomorrow. Gah, you make me so mad!" At the end of his rant he was nearly screeching.

Dearka slightly winced; he hadn't meant to get Yzak _that_ riled up. _Great._ _You think after all these years I'd learn. Just fucking great._

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't we start over? What did you have to ask me?" Dearka asked calmly.

Yzak stiffened and he sharply turned his head to stare at the clock, as if he really needed to know the time. Dearka waited patiently, he'd come around any minute now.

"Well, yeah whatever. Okay we can start over or something." He answered off handedly, still staring at the clock, pretending to be uninterested with Dearka's bargain.

"Okay! So, what did you have to ask me? I'm all ears." Dearka asked pleasantly, pleased he could still calm Yzak down.

"Wait," Yzak's head whipped around, his hair swishing widely around his head. He was now glaring at Dearka, "why don't you explain first why you were banging your head on the desk?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as Dearka had done earlier. He felt cleaver, switching the subject like that. He tilted his head up just a little, oh yeah, he felt real smart.

Dearka just rolled his eyes, "To be honest I was trying to fill out this flower form thing, you know the thing where you can get flowers sent to someone on a certain day and what not. But anyway I, ummm, was having a hard time spelling the word 'February'." He blushed slightly at the end. His violet eyes still looking into the ice blue ones in front of him.

Yzak snorted. He walked over to Dearka's desk and looked down at the form. He correctly spelled the work February in the blank requesting a month and let his eye's briefly scan the rest of the form. Majority of it was blank. He backed away and rolled his eyes again, but let a ghost of a smile graze his lips.

"You're such and Idiot Dearka," he said with slight humor. Dearka just grinned.

"I know. Anyway…Wow, February is spelled with two 'r's'? That's so weird, it doesn't even sound right. Oh well, thanks a lot Yzak, I'd be lost with out you." He gave his friend a thankful smile. Yzak just shook his head and headed toward the door, his hand was on the handle when Dearka's voice caught him, "Oh Yzak, what did you have to ask me?"

Yzak froze, what did he have to ask him? His head looked over his shoulder and he stared at his friend, "Forget it, I was just going to ask you to stop making so much noise, some of us do work in this office." With that he left Dearka's office without even saying goodbye.

---

_February 14 –_

Yzak checked his reflection one more time in the mirror, making sure his uniform was perfect. Satisfied, he grabbed his brief case and walked toward the door. Upon opening it he was greeted with an unusual site, a basket of yellow roses were perched on his doorstep. He bent down and with his free had picked up the envelope attached to the basket's handle. He placed his brief case under his arm and opened the small attachment and smiled at what was written.

_Dear Yzak,_

_I hope you have a Valentine's Day as wonderful as you._

_Love,_

_An Admirer._

_**Febuary** 14, XXXX_

-:- -:- -:-

**Goes ballistic and shreds it with her teeth.**

Errrr yeah, I'm not too happy with the way it turned out. But as I said earlier it was done on a whim, no real though behind it. The ending really sucks but oh well.

Oh and did ya catch the joke…chocolate eggs…up someone's ass…_wink wink_. Haha I just thought it was funny and didn't even intended but that's what I probably would have said in that situation XD

Yeah I know, so corny. Haha. Anyway, I hope you caught the part when Dearka mentions _Flying off the handle_ that's from my new love…the song _Defying Gravity_ from the musical _Wicked_.

And, I hope you caught the misspelled "Febuary" at the end, I'm not so sure if you can write handmade notes and send them with you flowers, but in the case you can.

Soooo please review!


End file.
